ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Frightwig (Classic)
Frightwig was one of Zombozo's minions from the Circus Freak Trio. Despite her strength, she always gets quite easily subdued by Ben, normally by being tied up by her own hair. Appearance Frightwig has pale skin, a slender body, a black tight-fitting jumpsuit and five orange tentacles for hair. She also wears flat shoes. In Omniverse, she wears a slightly different, more revealing outfit. Now she has six orange tentacles for hair, tied up in two pigtails as opposed to hanging down. Powers and Abilities Frightwig can use her tentacle-like hair to hit, wrap up, crash into, and defeat enemies. Her hair is extremely powerful, with black orbs on the tips for greater concussive damage. Weaknesses Frightwig can accidentally tie herself up if she tries to whip her hair at an opponent and misses. If the ends are grabbed and pulled, she can be pulled along with them. History Ben 10 Frightwig first appears in Last Laugh ''as a member of Zombozo's circus, performing robberies whilst Zombozo distracted the town with his show. She, Thumbskull, and Acid Breath fight against Wildmutt until Zombozo intervenes, and later Upgrade. They are later arrested. In ''Ghostfreaked Out, the Circus Freak Trio attempt to rob a wealthy school, as Frightwig points it out as 'easy money'. The trio encounter a renegade Ghostfreak - now revealed to be Zs'Skayr - and agree to work for him. When Grandpa Max reveals his Sun Gun, Zs'Skayr takes shelter by possessing the bodies of the trio - after Acid Breath and Thumbskull are incapacitated by Four Arms, he possesses Frightwig and uses her to fight Ben. When she is knocked unconscious, Ghostfreak abandons her body and enters Gwen's. The Circus Freaks return as part of the Negative 10 in an attempt to get revenge against Ben. Omniverse Frightwig appeared in Something Zombozo This Way Comes, when she and her team were re-hired by Zombozo to distract Ben while he was feeding off people's fear. She was defeated by Frankenstrike when he shocked her. Frankenstrike then used her hair to block Acid Breath's mouth. After Zombozo escaped, she and her team were arrested by the Plumbers. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Frightwig was one of many contestants who tried to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. Appearances Ben 10 *''Last Laugh'' (first appearance) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (first re-appearance) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Trivia *Frightwig's powers are similar to the Marvel Comics super hero Medusalith Amaquelin and the Powerpuff Girls villainess Sedusa. *She has many similarities with Mel, a protagonist from the German comic book series Team Actimel. *''Ben 10,000'' reveals that Frightwig, now middle aged, is the leader of the Nuevo Circus Freaks from 20 years in the future according to the enhanced version of that episode. Category:Villains Category:Negative 10 Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Human Villains Category:Human Females Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Arrested